Un dia no tan comun
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: es un mini-song-fic, Sasuke y Hinata no dejan de pensar en el otro, Naruto organiza una fiesta, Neji interviene por la felicidad de su prima... que sucedera en un dia no tan comun y corriente.... otro malo summary para el curriculum T-T... TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

A.C.: Jeje Hola. Ustedes se preguntaran que rayos esta haciendo esta subiendo otro fic si ni siquiera a terminado los dos que ya tiene junto a su sister Lilith.

Pues verán me puse a escuchar algunas canciones y videos para animarme ya que un AMV de Bleach casi me hace llorar T-T… y la escuchar la canción "Accidentally In Love" zas doña inspiración llego de sorpresa pero con una nueva idea.

Tiene el mismo formato de dialogo que manejo, es un mini fic de 4 capitulos

Esta historia es de la autoría de:

**A.C. AKASUNA**

Pero los personajes como la trama del anime/manga de Naruto son de **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

_Capitulo 1: PROMETIDA_

--

_Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
_--

Naruto estaba muy feliz, su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta después de tantos esfuerzos. Fue una gran y larga batalla contra los Akatsuki y contra el causante de las ambiciones de estos, Madara Uchiha. Apenas habían pasado una semana de su regreso pero el ahora chunin tenían planeado dar una fiesta por su amigo y compañero de equipo además de celebrar que Tsunade y el consejo había anunciado que él se convertiría en Hokage unos meses después de que se convirtiera en jounin.

-Naruto realmente crees que Uchiha-san no te va mandar a volar por organizar esto

-Cállate Sai y busca lo de la lista

-estas seguro que todo lo que apuntaste aquí es lo que se necesita para un fiesta

-pues eso creo jejeje- el rubio se rasco la nuca al ver la cara que le ponía Sai- "espero que Sasuke no se moleste… aunque tengo un presentimiento de que algo va pasar hoy…espero que no sea nada malo"

_--_

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_--_

Sasuke por una parte también estaba feliz, su hermano resulto no ser tan malo. Pero bueno lo pasado ya es pasado ¿no?, ahora su objetivo era revivir su clan.

Lo habían mandado a llamar por Tsunade así que iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la oficina pero al entrar a la torre casi choca con alguien…con una chica

-gomen Uchiha-san- se disculpo siguiendo con su camino

Sasuke solo la miro pasar tenían cabello largo negro, algo baja de estatura con una aroma a durazno dulce pero no empalagoso… sin lugar a dudas era Hinata Hyuga, la chica que había estado acompañándolo en sus pensamientos desde que regreso a la aldea.

-KONICHIWA SASUKE-KUN –saludo Sakura-ven ya te están esperando

Sasuke entro junto a su compañera de equipo a la oficina donde no solo estaba la Hogake, Shizune y Kakashi, también estaba otra persona de cabellos rubios y largos con otro sujeto que parecía su guardaespaldas

-Uchiha el día de hoy te tengo una pequeña tarea inicialmente se la iba a encomendar a Sakura pero ya tiene algo que hacer

-"que bueno que logre convencerla de que me dejara libre para poder organizar la fiesta…además de que así poder pasar mas tiempo con Sai"- pensó alegre Sakura

- así que tú te harás cargo además de que Kakashi ya te explicara bien los detalles

-hai Tsunade-sama- Sasuke volvió a mirar a los dos extranjeros- ¿y de que se trata?

-pues la tarea consiste en…

_--_

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

_--_

La vida también había cambiado mucho para Hinata, su padre la reconocía como una ninja habilidosa, se llevaba mejor con Neji, sus misiones terminaban mas en éxitos que en fracasos y además de que había entendido que el sentimiento que tenía para con Naruto era solo una gran admiración.

Aunque el más grande cambio de ese momento en su vida fue cuando vio a Naruto cumplir la promesa que había hecho 3 años atrás… traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo. Le había confundido mucho dicho suceso, se sentía muy feliz pero no estaba segura de 

si era por que Naruto había logrado su meta o si era por el simple hecho de volver a ver a Sasuke Uchiha

-"No me mal interpreten, no soy fan del chico. Pero al verlo cruzar las puertas de Konoha simplemente había sentido un vacio en el estomago y una gran felicidad…eso realmente confunde a cualquiera ¿no creen? y mas cuando en mi vida lo había visto de esa manera no quería ser una mas de las chicas que siempre iba tras..."

-¡¡QUÉ??- se escucho por casi toda la aldea interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Hinata

-provenía de la torre de la Hokage…aunque que yo recuerde los únicos hombres que estaban ahí eran Kakashi-sensei y Uchiha-san

Era imposible Kakashi gritara así y mas inimaginable era que ese grito hubiera sido de Sasuke

_--_

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

_--_

Sasuke y Kakashi estaban fuera de un puesto de té esperando a los extranjeros. El peligris le había comprado un té a su subordinado ya que estaba un tanto NO impasible y serio.

-me sorprendió mucho ver tu reacción ante la tarea que te encomendó Tsunade-sama

-Kakashi cualquiera se sorprendería al saber que su tarea es escoltar a la PROMETIDA DE NARUTO ¬.¬-

-jejeje pues en eso tienes razón jeje aunque te hubieras sorprendido mas al ver como se comprometió Naruto con esa chica

-"pues me vale como se comprometió, el punto es que esta COMPROMETIDO digo se supone que yo soy el que DEBERIA ya tener aunque sea novia, debo revivir mi clan y resulta que Naruto _el nunca perseguido por las chicas_´ ya tiene prometida. ES TAN INJUSTO. Y el colmo de los colmos es que la chica quien me interesa ni siquiera me ve de eso modo para ella también solo existe NARUTO"

-Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestiono el jounin- creo que tienes un tic en tu ojo

-Kakashi júrame que me serás sincero- pidió al reaccionar el moreno y su sensei asintió- dime acaso mi castigo por ser alguien atractivo físicamente es estar condenado a que ninguna mujer se enamore de mi realmente T-T

-jeje pues no lo se

-si ya terminaron de hablar-interrumpió la rubia- quisiera que hicieran lo que se le ordeno y me lleven con Naruto

-hmp- Sasuke camino para guiarla al departamento del rubio- "mi vida no esta saliendo como esperaba"

_--_

_Well maybe I'm in love_

_--_

Jeje espero les haya gustado

Recibo con gusto comentarios y tomatazos

ADIOSIN


	2. Chapter 2

gracias por sus reviews a **fanficsfan, dark-amy-chan, Luchia-dono, Ely de morcef, Hyuuga-Hikari, Akai Karura, Anna Dark-Phantom, Hikary-sam y IloveHinataCouples.**

Bueno los dejo leer el segundo capitulo del mini-fic... el titulo de este capitulo creo que nada que ver con el capitulo pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa jaja

NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE

Capitulo 2: una mirada basta

--

_Bien, quizás esté enamorado_

_Pienso cada vez en ello_

_Pienso en ello_

_No puedo parar de pensar en ello_

--

En el departamento de Kakashi…

-Sakura-chan podrías explicarme por que la fiesta se va hacer aquí y no en el apartamento de Naruto

-pues veras- Sakura se rasco la nuca algo nerviosa- ¿recuerdas a Shion?- Sai lo pensó por unos momentos

-que no es la sacerdotisa de la villa del demonio a la cual los enviaron a escoltar a no se donde (A.C: la co-protagonista de la película de Naruto Shippuden)

-exacto…bueno recuerdas lo que Kakashi y yo te comentamos acerca de lo que paso cuando Naruto y Shion se nos unieron despues la batalla

-la proposición que le hizo, a la cual Naruto acepto sin saber realmente que le estaba pidiendo

-exacto… pues Shion esta en la aldea y pues…vino a…

--

_Vamos, vamos_

_Una vez estuvimos_

_Hace tiempo que estamos enamorados_

--

Departamento de Naruto

-Hey Sasuke ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto alegremente el rubio

-pues un encargo de Tsunade-sama

-se supone que la vieja no nos daría misiones el dia de hoy

-pues no es una misión exactamente… de hecho yo ya termine mi parte

-Sasuke-teme no te estoy entendiendo

-pues para eso me mandaron a mi- comento Kakashi pero fue empujado junto con Sasuke para dar paso a…

-¿Shion? ¿A qué viniste a Konoha?- pregunto sorprendido

-pues a que mas Naruto- entro al departamento revisando cada detalle se giro sobre sus talones para ver de frente al rubio- vine para nuestra boda

-OoO a…nues…nuestra…¿Qué?-balbuceo antes de caer desmayado

-esa chica si que sabe lo que quiere… ¿no lo crees Sasuke?

-creo que si

--

_Vamos, vamos_

_Muévete un poco más cerca_

_Vamos, vamos_

_Quiero oír tu susurro_

_Vamos, vamos_

_Quiero establecer mi amor_

--

Despues de que Naruto se volviera a desmayar como 5 veces durante la explicación de Kakashi-sensei sobre como se había comprometido con Shion y de que el rubio le reclamara a su sensei de que como lo dejo decirle que si, cuando sabia lo inocente que era; Sasuke por fin pudo irse de la casa de su amigo, el cual se le engancho para irse con él pero la futura señora de Uzumaki lo retuvo en el lugar

El Uchiha ahora se encontraba junto a un arroyo, sentado en la rama de un árbol viendo el cielo

-"creo que al uzurokatochi le espera un dificil matrimonio"- cerro sus ojos suspirando pesadamente- "pero minimo el se va a casar… yo ni cercas estoy…Sakura esta descartada por que esta con Sai, Ino con Shikamaru y esta la chica de Suna pero es la hermana de Gaara asi que no… ademas de que ellas nunca me han gustado de ese modo…solo me queda ella, la que no me ha dejado dormir durante toda la semana pero su clan seguro se negaran a que este conmigo"

Sintio que alguien se acercaba asi que se puso alerta…pero la persona que salió de entre los arbustos fue en quien estaba pensado. Recordando lo que sintio hace una semana cuando la volvió a ver, primero fue sorpresa por lo cambiada que estaba, despues fue molestia por ver como se sonrojaba al ver a Naruto…o al menos eso pensó, pero a partir de ese dia su rostro no abandonaba su mente

Hinata había ido al rio para pensar un rato. Siendo la aldea tan discreta como Konoha, ya se había enterado de la noticia de la prometida de Naruto y como se lo había dicho Kiba tenia que ser cierto… pero al saberlo no había sentido tristeza ni coraje… de hecho se sentía muy feliz por Naruto.

Despues de analizar a fondo sus sentimiento había caído en la cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha le interesaba…y mucho, de solo recordarlo se le fue la nocion de la realidad hasta que el ruido de un rama al romperse la interrumpió en sus cavilaciones.

-ESTUPIDA RAMA NO TE PUDISTE ROMPER EN OTRO MOMENTO ESPERASTE A QUE YO ESTUVIERA ARRIBA DE TI

-¿Uchiha-san?- pregunto acercándose al árbol

-PERO CLARO AHORA DEBE DE SER EL DIA DE TODOS ODIEN A SASUKE UCHIHA ¿CIERTO ESTUPIDA RAMA?- seguía despotricando el moreno sin acordarse siquiera de Hinata a quien ya se le había acabo la paciencia de estar llamándolo y que la ignorara

-UCHIHA-SAN

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? QUÉ No vez que…-se fue calmando al ver a quien le estaba gritando

-¿Qué se esta peleando con una rama?

- ¬/¬ he tenido un mal dia

-jiji lo siento si quiere puede seguir desquitándose con la rama- camino unos cuantos pasos y luego se giro hacia Sasuke- o si usted prefiere desahogarse de una manera normal estare sentada ahí- señalo unas rocas a la orilla del rio

El ojinegro se quedo viéndola un rato, la Hyuga estaba sentada jugando con el agua, tranquila como si ella estuviera sola…Sasuke se había quedado hiptonizado con la belleza de Hinata, tomo aire y camino hacia ella, no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de platicar con ella.

Hinata ya estaba a punto de volverse loca de los nervios de tener a unos cuantos pasos al Uchiha, estaba disimulando tranquilidad pero por dentro una marea de emociones la invadían…

-"al parecer ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo, como pude creer que él al menos le importaría mi presencia…"-sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir como Sasuke se sentaba a un lado de ella

-creo hoy no debi ni siquiera despertarme- comento monótono

-¿Por qué lo dice Uchiha-san?

-Sasuke- Hina lo miro confusa- solo dime Sasuke y lo que dije es por las razones que hace rato estaba como loco desquitándome con una rama (A.C.: no han tenido días en que todo les sale mal y que se desquitan con los objetos inanimados…jeje yo si)

-entonces debió de pasarte algo muy malo

-hpm…algo asi Hinata- la nombrada se sonrojo ligeramente

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ponerte de mal humor Sasuke-kun?

-es algo estúpido, pero me puso de mal humor que no solo me entere si no que tuve que escoltar a la prometida de Naruto

-¿se enojo por que Naruto tienen novia?

-es que bueno no es por que tenga novia, bueno si… ha es que mi nueva meta es revivir mi clan y para eso necesito una chica, Naruto nunca ha tenido suerte con la mujeres y de la noche a la mañana resulta que ya tiene prometida y yo ni a novia llego (si Sasuke muy hablador verdad…pero cuando estas de ese humor hasta el mas serio se desquicia)

-pero creo que tú eres el menos indicado para preocuparte de conseguir novia

-si cuando la chica que me gusta ni siquiera me voltea a ver- se levanto

-jeje Sasuke-kun como podría ser posible eso, tienes a todas las chicas de Konoha tras de ti

-menos a ti- murmuro viéndola de soslayo

-"que dijo"- su cara se torno de un color rojo carmesí, ambos se habían quedado viendo directo a los ojos, segundos o minutos inmersos en la mirada del otro pero Hinata no podía estar segura de si lo que significo las palabras del moreno- eto… Sas…

-bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la villa- "no me voy a quedar a esperar a que diga que no le gusto ya tengo suficiente por un dia, pero algo en sus ojos me dio una esperanza"

-"si escuche lo que creo, quiere decir que él me corresponde"-

-"bueno tal vez mi vida si salga como quiero"- Sasuke miro a lo lejos a Hinata quien estaba sonriendo

--

_¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará remediar esto?_

_Sólo remediarlo, porque no puedo ignorarlo si esto es amor_

_Me hace desear volverme y hacer frente, pero no sé nada sobre el amor_

--

Como se abran dado cuenta solo son fragmentos de la canción y en este capitulo los puse en español…

jeje y ya supimos quien es la prometida de Naruto jeje...saben cuando vi la peli... de hecho desde que vi los avances... me encanto como se veian juntos...ademas de que es obvio que a ELLA LE GUSTO NARUTO si no como explican la "proposicion" de Shion he?? jejeje bueno yo eso pienso, hasta me repeti 3 veces esa escena fueron maginificas las caras que pusieron Sakura y Kakashi cuando Naruto le dijo que "podia contar con él"

bueno medio explique las razones del pairing NARUxSHION ...espero que les haya gustado

Adiosin y se cuidan


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno creo que jaja le concepto del fic no tiene nada que ver con el de la cacnion pero que quieren que haga simplemente me inspiro la canción jejeje

por cierto este es el penultimo capitulo... y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

**Capitulo 3: fiesta**

_--_

_Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_--_

En la mansión Hyuga…

-Hinata

-…

-Hinata

-…

-hey te estoy hablando niña

-¿Qué?- la Hyuga miro a todos lados confundida- ¿Qué sucede Neji-oniisan?

-desde que llegaste andas algo distraída

-mmm es que tengo una duda

-de que o que- el Hyuga le dio una taza de té a su prima y el tomo la suya

-pues en que tan malo seria que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera con una Hyuga

-"que bueno que no le había tomado a mi té si no ahorita me estuviera ahogando"- coloco su taza a un lado de él- como que Sasuke Uchiha, quiero decir se que Naruto ahora esta comprometido pero que tú quieras estar con Uchiha solo por que ya no puedes estar con Naruto es algo que no me esperaba de ti

-Neji a mi ya no me interesa Naruto de eso modo de hecho estoy muy feliz por él- hizo un pausa y se sonrojo- además yo nunca dije que YO quería estar con Sasuke-kun

-aaa con ya es Sasuke-kun- mas rojo en la cara de Hinata- ya ves no era necesario que plantearas una situación hipotética, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que a ti te interesa Uchiha

- yo…

-no creo que sea tan malo, no te preocupes tienes mi apoyo si quieres estar con Sasuke

-arigatou Neji pero creo que te estas adelantando a la situacion

-yo no me adelanto, tu te estas atrasando

_--_

_Well baby I surrender  
But there's no escaping your love_

_--_

En el Ichiraku

-Naruto sabes tal vez tengas razón de lo que le dijiste a tu sensei

-¿a que te refieres Shion?- pregunto dando otro sorbo a su ramen

-tal vez si me aproveche de la situación para que prometieras casarte conmigo… pero… es que eres el único chico que me ha gustado de esa manera tan especial- la rubia empezó jugar con los palillos y Naruto ahora la veía serio- solo recordarte me hacia feliz…pero si no quieres casarte conmigo lo entenderé…tal vez a ti te guste alguien mas y no seria justo ser tan egoísta hacer que sacrifiques tu felicidad

-no suenas como la Shion de antes de nuestro viaje, si lo fueras creo que ya estaríamos casados por que solo lo considerarías un capricho tuyo

-NARUTO- siseseo la chica con su puño listo para golpear al amante del ramen

-jeje no mal interpretes- exclamo Naruto algo nervioso- lo que quiero decir es que eres diferente, digo ahora eres mas agradable y considerada, y honestamente aun cuando no entendí tu proposición me la he pasado pensando en ti

-¿enserio Naruto?- "jiji mi plan funciono, sabia que conocería sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi si yo le revelaba un poco de lo que siento por él… y haciéndolo sentir un poco obligado a cumplir su promesa jiji"- pensó algo maliciosa (este personaje me encanta, es egoísta, ególatra pero tambien muy noble y sabe como manejar a Naruto…además de que se noto que le gusto)

-de veras, además que mejor pareja para el futuro Hokage; aun cuando lo ocultabas bien te lastimaba matar a las personas cercas a ti para poder vivir hasta el día de tu batalla, sabes como es estar a la cabeza de una villa- Shion sonría a lo que le decía su prometido eran cosas muy lindas…pero recordemos es Naruto- y eres MUY atractiva jeje y tienes un cuer…

Shion salió del Ichiraku sacudiéndose las manos algo sonrojada y molesta

-como se atreve decir esas cosas en una zona tan pública- murmuraba en dirección a la torre del Hokage

-¿te encuentras bien Naruto?- cuestiono el dueño del Ichiraku

-hai- sonó algo amortiguada sus voz ya que su cabeza estaba incrustada en la pared- solo fue una pequeña discusión con mi futura esposa- completo antes de volver a desmayarse

_--_

_We're accidentally in love_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

_--_

Ya era de noche y Naruto había pasado por Sasuke a su casa

-y por que tenemos que verlo en su casa

-no lo se, Kakashi-sensei me dijo que fuéramos a su casa y ya

-"por que siento que me esta mintiendo, nah ya que"-sonrió al notar el pequeño chichon en la cabeza del rubio- y dime dobe, que tal con la futura señora de Uzumaki

-¿he? Pues como debe de ir jaja- rio nervioso

-entonces vas a ser un esposo golpeado jaja

-cállate Sasuke-teme, cuando realmente lidies con el carácter de una mujer tampoco te va a causar gracias esos comentarios

-te equivocas… la futura señora Uchiha es muy tranquila

-¿Cómo?- Naruto se detuvo sonriendo burlón- así que ya hay futura señora Uchiha ¿he?

-que… no…¬/¬- el rubio lo codeo molestándolo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja - bueno…prospecto

-así que por fin una chica logro derretir el hielo del corazón del GRAN SASUKE-TEME-UCHIHA- por respuesta tuvo un puñetazo que lo mando hasta la puerta del peligris derribándola

-SORPRE…sa- gritaron los invitados (los 9 novatos, sus sensei, equipo gai etc. Ustedes saben)-¿Qué demonios paso?- Shion se arrodillo para voltear al rubio

-disculpa por maltratar a tu prometido

-no se preocupe Sasuke-san seguramente se lo merecía

-jaja bueno, bueno esto no era lo planeado Sasuke pero…- comento Kakashi

-que importa disfruta de tu fiesta de Bienvenida- medio grito Sakura

Sasuke asintió y la música empezó a sonar… no era fan de las fiestas pero seguro que fue la idea de Naruto se dispuso a disfrutarla cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la chica que después de su caída accidental lo convenció que ella era la indicada

-"creo que mi vida ahora si va en el camino correcto"

_--_

_Love ...I'm in love_

_--_

Que chango me esta saliendo este fic… jaja pero bueno ya lo empecé lo voy a terminar

Jeje

gracias por leer

Nos leyemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

hola holaaaaaa

bueno pues este es el ultimo capitulo del minific UN DIA NO TAN COMUN

gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que les guste el final de esta historia... en donde por fin veremos a Neji en accion jajajaja... ya nos adelanto nada mas asi que leyean jejeje

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE**

**_..._**

**_Capitulo 4: In love_**

Durante casi toda la fiesta Hinata y Sasuke intercambiaban miradas pero ninguno de los se acercaba a conversar

-¿hey Sasuke-teme que te pasa?- pregutno el ninja hiperactivo a su amigo que estaba sentado cercas de las bebidas- no crei que te molestara tanto que oraganizara una fiesta para ti

-no me molesta dobe

-¿entonces caul es el problema?

-hmp- el moreno desvio su mirada hacia Hinata, que estaba platicando con Kiba, Naruto se percato a donde estaba viendo

-aaaa ya veo- susurro - asi que el prospecto es Hinata-chan- su amigo lo volteo a ver y le tapo la boca

-callate uzurokatochi

-or e, no ene ada e alo e te uste Hia-han-

-¿Qué?- el rubio le quito su mano de la boca

-dije que; por que, no tiene nada de malo que te guste Hinata-chan- como respuesta Sasuke le giro la cabeza hacia Neji, quien estaba mirando sospechosamente hacia ellos

-ooouum

-ella tiene un "hermano"- le susurro el moreno

-pues entonces no se como ayudarte, aunque no me sorprende mucho que te guste Hinata

-ô.o- muy Sasuke no tenían ni idea del por que el comentario de su amigo

-jeje desde que regresamos he notado que la observas- se rasco la nuca

-Naruto ya no eres tan imbécil como antes

-creo que tomare eso como un cumplido- Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata que ahora platicaba con Shion, al parecer se llevaban bien- "orale ¿Cómo seria la vida si Sasuke se casara con Hina-chan?"- dejo de imaginarse cualquier futuro al ver a Neji acercarse a ellos- lo siento Sasuke

Antes de que el moreno entendiera lo ocurrido, Naruto ya no estaba y delante de él ahroa estaba Neji Hyuga… pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales solo se veian uno al otro

-¿Qué demonios estas esperando para invitarla a bailar?

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-no te hagas el tonto, ya me di cuenta que quieres a mi prima

-si me gusta, no te lo voy a negar- giro su cara hacia otro lado- pero eso no quiere decir que a ella le guste yo

-creo que no te haces el tonto…eres un tonto- Neji se le acerco y lo levanto de su silla- a ella también le gustas asi que ve a bailar con ella- al decir la ultima palabra lo avento hacia las chicas y el se dirigió hacia Lee

-"mi prima ya sufrió lo suficiente, asi que si esta en mis manos ayudar a hacerla feliz lo voy hacer"- hey Lee tengo una misión para ti

-que sucede Neji

-¿quieres ayudar a encender la llama de la juventud?- pregunto con una media sonrisa

--con las chicas

-sucede algo Sasuke-pregunto Hinata

-haammm... no- volvió a ver hacia otro lado, pero fue mala idea Neji lo estaba observando- de hecho si… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-hai…O/O- Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, en cuanto llegaron a la mitad de la sala que fungía como pista de baile comenzó a sonar una canción algo melosa (jeje es que el ritmo si ta algo meloso pero la letra ta bonita) ambos empezaron a bailar abrazados (ustedes saben sus manos alrederode su cintura y la chica alrededor del cuello)

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

-Sasuke-kun lo que dijiste en el rio…mm eto…

-si no te quedo claro quise decir que me he enamorado de ti Hinata

-O/O…

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Hinata seguia en shock no podia hilar palabra alguna y de nada servia que Sasuke se hubiera detenido y se estuviera acercando hacia su cara

-Sasuke…- sentía su aliento fundirse con el suyo- yo tambien me enamore de ti- susurro al darse su primer beso con el Uchiha

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love x7_

_Accidentally_

-quien pensaría que el gran Neji Hyuga planeara tal cosa para su prima

-tienes toda la razón Tenten, mira que mi rival eterno se esta ablandando

-cierra la boca- ordeno el oji blanco bajando de un golpe al rostro a su compañero de equipo- yo no me he ablandado

-lo que digas Neji, lo que digas- exclamo divertida Tenten

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally x2_

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
--_

Hacia un año que Hinata y Sasuke se habían terminado enamoradandose mutuamente y ahora estaban ahí delante del altar en un dia muy lindo para una boda

-Sasuke-teme no perdiste los anillos cierto

-por algo te los guarde yo dobe

Pero aun no era su boda si no la de su gran amigo Naruto, el cual prácticamente estaba sosteniéndose de su hombro

-no crees que debieron beber menos ayer Sasuke

-yo se lo dije Hinata, pero él simplemente no me escucho

-debiste de haberlo obligado

-lo intente pero estaba muy feliz de por fin ser un jounin ademas de su boda, asi que desisti en mantenerlo sobrio

-pero si tu también te pusiste a tono Sasuke-teme-intervino Naruto- no dejabas de decirnos que hoy le propondrías matrimonio a Hinata-chan

-¿Q…Q…Qué?- pregunto Hinata, pero al notar la mirada asesina que Sasuke le brindaba al rubio sabia que lo que había dicho era verdad asi que solo sintió un mareo súbito y se desmayo

-Hinata- exclamo Sasuke agarrándola antes de que se pegara con el piso y aun asi sono un zas

-siento haber aurrinado la sopresa- dijo Naruto con su voz nuevamente amortiguada pero ahora por el piso

_Love ...I'm in love_

--

A.C.: bueno jajaja ¿que les parecio?. Creo que siempre termino danloes una sopresa ala final a cualquiera de los dos pero jajajaja asi soy yo me gusta ponerle un poco de mi personalidad a la historia ya que casi siempre soy yo la "inoportuna" que abre su bocota cuando planean dar una sopresa

Luna: es cierto como el anterior miercoles que se suponia que tenias un "encargo" y no pudiste cumplirlo ya que ibas con la victima Ò.ó

A.C.: lo siento... momento ¿¿de donde saliste?? OoOº

Lilith: niichan pero si yo no soy la encargada de las sorpresas a ustedes no les sale nada... ademas es obvio que deberia de sospechar que para algo la habias mandado al tianguis ya que mi cumpleaños es dos semanas

A.C.: O-Oº ¿¿de donde saliste tu tambien??...¿¿ que hacen aqui?? esta es mi historia por que estan aqui...--"creo que debo empezar a cerrar mi puerta con doble candado"

Lilith: es que no teniamos nada mejor que hacer

Luna: es por eso que tamos aqui ademas es el ultimo capitulo y en los otros ni siquiera nos invitates para comentar

A.C.:mmmmm OK ya se colaron ya que aunque ya nadamas me estaba despiendo

Lilith: peus entonces que bueno que se hayan dado un tiempo para leerlo

Luna: esperemos que les haya gustado

A.C: y como siempre decimos

Todas: SE CUIDAN Y NOS LEYEMOS PRONTO


End file.
